A Crimson Day
by InkyAnimatronic
Summary: Milton Grimmes has escaped solitary confinement and is now in Pacific Bay with only one goal: Get revenge on the one that incarcerated him and the rest of the CO. Meanwhile, Lexi only has one goal: Keep everyone she loves safe and alive. Even if it means getting herself tortured and killed in the process.


**Author's Note:**

 **I'll update "Murder in the Classroom" soon. Until then, i decided to start a new fic. This is going to be a longer one so I just used myself since it's easier. I might do a Amy oneshot that will be a reader insert though.**

 **It's late and i'm tired so I don't have much to say other than Enjoy!**

 **Review! I love getting them! And it makes me update faster too!**

* * *

 **A Crimson Day**

 **Chapter 1 -**

* * *

It was a quiet and peaceful day in Pacific Bay. The birds were chirping, sun shining, and we didn't have a case to deal with.

"Lexi! Frank!" Amy called as she rushed in, tears streaming down her face.

Frank and I looked at each other as we stood up from our chairs.

"What's wrong, Amy?" Frank asked, worriedly.

"M-My mother…"Amy stuttered. "S-She…I found…"

"Take a breath and calm down." I said. "What's wrong with your mom?"

"I found her dead in her house!" Amy cried.

"She finally kicked the bucket?" I gave a small smirk and Frank snickered.

"This isn't funny!" Amy sobbed.

"I know. I'm sorry." I replied, frowning. "Did you see anything?"

"It looked like someone broke in." Amy replied. "But I didn't find anyone in the house."

"Did they leave anything?" Frank questioned.

"I-I'm not sure…" Amy sniffled. "God…I lost my best friend, my boyfriend, my brother, and now my mom. I-I don't have a-anyone!" She buried her face in her hands.

"That's not true. You have us." I smiled gently.

"Well, let's go to the crime scene." Frank said.

"We'll take care of things there, Amy. Stay here in the meantime." I added.

"O-Okay." Amy nodded and sat down at her desk.

As we were walking out, we came across Russell.

"Hey, Russell." I stopped him. "Amy is really upset. She'll explain why but can you stay with her?"

"Sure." Russell smiled. "Where is she now?"

"At her desk." Frank said.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her." Russell replied.

"Thanks." I nodded and followed Frank outside to the police car.

\- At the crime scene -

"Definitely looks like someone broke in." Frank said as we walked inside.

"I wonder who could've done this? She probably had all sorts of enemies." I said, going up to her body in the living room.

"Which won't make things easier." Frank replied. "Poor Amy though."

"I feel bad for her when it comes to everyone she lost. Except her. She was a bitch for no reason and probably had this coming." I said, truthfully.

"Oh I agree 100%. It's awful how someone could treat their kids the way she did. I could never do that to my girls." Frank replied.

"What's that?" I asked, noticing a envelope by the body.

"Looks like a letter?" Frank suggested.

After putting on gloves, I picked the envelope up. There wasn't a address or name on the envelope but I thought I recognized the stamp.

"Oh….oh no." My eyes widened. "No. no. no."

"What? You look like you just saw a ghost." Frank asked, raising a eyebrow.

"Evidence bag?" I asked as I opened the letter and put the envelope in a bag once I took the letter out.

"You want to read that now?" Frank asked.

"I have to." I replied, eyeing the folded letter in my hands. "I know that stamp on the envelope."

"You do?"

"Uh huh." I nodded and took a deep breath. Slowly, I opened the letter and read it out loud so Frank could hear.

 _Dear Lead Inspector Lexi,_

 _You are still a lead inspector, aren't you? I don't appreciate you taking my gold, my Crimson Order, and my future as Grmsborough's god, away from me. So, I'm going to take some things away from you._

 _I'll start with someone you probably didn't care much about. But trust me, those you love will be in the morgue soon enough. Don't worry about your old partner and team. They're safe…for now. But those here in Pacific Bay are free game. That includes that damn officer that hit me with that frying pan. I'll keep a eye on him before I scalp his head off, if I were you._

 _Starting now, I'll send you a new letter. Whether it be straight to the police department or with a new victim. Each one will give you a clue as to where I want to meet with you ALONE! I can't wait to watch you suffer as I mentally and emotionally torture you. But soon, I'll psychically torture you and give you a slow, painful death. After what you did to me, it's only fair._

 _The first clue is on the back of this paper. Even If you choose to submit to me, it's too late for that. Enjoy your last few days…hours… minutes… as god, I can kill you whenever._

 _See you soon,_

 _Milton Grimmes._

My heart dropped at reading the name.

"Who the Hell is Milton Grimmes!?" Frank said, angrily. "And who does he think he is, threatening my team like this!?"

"…Ramirez…" I ignored Frank and muttered quietly.

My shaky hand fumbled to get my phone out of my pocket and I quickly called his number.

"Pick up…pick up." I whimpered when the phone kept ringing and the ding came for me to leave a message. "Ramirez, answer your damn phone! Better yet, drop whatever you're doing and go to the police department. I'll explain when you get there. It's a emergency!"

I then called the next person on my mind.

"Hiya, Lexi!" Jones grinned when he answered.

"Hey, Jones." I said, relieved to hear his voice. "I need you to do something for me. Okay?"

"Sure." Jones nodded.

"Can you double check and make sure everyone in the Crimson Order is still locked up?" I asked.

"Why? Everything alright?" Jones asked, worriedly.

"Maybe. You guys should be safe in Grimsborough and I just told Ramirez to meet me at the station. It's just…Milton Grimmes may have left a letter and killed someone and I just wanted to be sure it was him."

"What! Don't worry, I'll get back to you as soon as I figure things out!" Jones replied.

"Thank you. Call me later."

"I will." Jones said and hung up.

"I need some powder." I turned to Frank and turned the letter around, seeing the clue was smudged.

Frank nodded and grabbed me some. After checking it out, I saw it read a specific time.

 _2:00 A. M._

"Now I know the time I need to meet him at." I said, quietly as I put it into my tablet as a reminder.

"Seriously, who is this guy?" Frank asked, sitting down beside me on the floor as the forensics guys arrived and did their thing since we didn't see any more evidence.

"A horrible bastard that is suppose to be locked up in solitary confinement for life. Though, I personally think he should've gotten the death penalty or life in prison, along with the rest of the Crimson Order. But that's just me."

"Was he a member?" Frank asked.

"Leader." I corrected.

"And he's here, targeting you?" I nodded. "What did you do?"

"Figured him and the rest of the group out and arrested them for all sorts of crimes. A shit ton of murders included." I replied. "He tried to shoot me when Jones and I went to arrest him but Ramirez came and hit him with a frying pan, allowing us to handcuff him."

"So now Ramirez is in danger too for doing that?" Frank questioned.

"I guess." I said, sadly. "And I guess I have to meet him at 2:00 A.M."

"You aren't seriously going to go alone, are you? Cause I won't let you."

"I have to." I replied. "Come on, let's go back to the station."

We then got up and headed out.


End file.
